Lillian of Tirragen
by Earymist
Summary: You'll never guess who her mom is. There's just gotta be one person in that family that's insane. But I can't help but wonder if I've gone overboard with this looney. XD
1. Prelude

**Lillian of Tirragen **

**Yaaaaaay!!!! My first fanfic :D Whatever you wanna blab about on review is welcome XD**

**Listening to: Carrie Underwood: The More Boys I Meet**

**492 H.E. **

**7****th**** year of the reign of **

**King Roald and Shinkokami, his Queen **

**Ages (Not that I don't like them, but Myles is getting way too old for this, Roald deserves a turn to be king, Raoul and Gary is a year older than Jonathan, and George is older than Jon by about 4 years. Alanna's just to funny to leave out of the story though XD):**

**Myles, George, Raoul, Gary, Jon: Dead**

**Alanna: 75**

**Kel: 51**

**Neal: 56**

**King Roald: 55**

**Aly: 49**

**Nawat: 33 and 3 month XD**

**How old would Daine, Thayet, Buri, Shinko, Yuki, and Numair be? Cause I have no idea.**

Prelude

The wailing of a baby filled the room. A tall nobleman burst into the room. He took only got one look at the room before he got chased out by the midwife. A fierce healer, very uncommon, but this was the case as the healer slammed the door in his face and yelled at him to stay out. The nobleman thought back to what he had seen. The healer, a short female monster, hair gray with age, but her temper and bright violet eyes still reminding people of what she once was. Along with her were two other women, his mother-in-law, and his wife's godmother. The godmother, a tall, imposing giant was what he thought the exact opposite of the healer. Calm, tall, patient, did I mention tall? His mother-in-law was Yamani. That meant stone faces and deadly weapons hidden as pretty ornaments. He signed. Could he have gotten himself into a weird bunch of in-laws? He didn't get to see his baby in that brief glimpse. All he saw was a short stubble of brown hair, half covered with the blanket, resting in his wife's arms.

"Don't worry about it, Alanna's the healer, your baby and mine will be just fine" The voice came from behind him

"Ya but…" the nobleman turned around standing behind him was his father-in-law. For once the sarcastic tone that was as often as not in his father-in-law's voice was gone.

"I know, I was the same when Yuki first gave birth. But you, this is your second one, so calm down." His father-in-law soothed.

"You must have a lot of experience with this. Being a healer" the nobleman tried to grin and failed, miserably.

"Daddy, is my little sister here yet?" This came from a young girl, just turning three.

"It might be a boy Sumiki, don't assu…"

"Here's your daughter Tirragen" The healer had come out of the birthing room and was now thrusting the newborn into the nobleman's arms.

"Yay!!!! My little sister!!!!" Yelled Sukimi, jumping up and down, "Daddy can I see her? Can I? Can I?"

"One second Suki," said the nobleman, marveling at his new daughter.

"What's her name Daddy?" The nobleman looked at the healer.

"Your wife name her Lillian," said the healer.

"Lillian!!! Lillian!!! I have a new sister named Lillian!!!!!! I told Kui so, he owns me money!!!!!! He said it'd be a boy named Luso!!!" The three-year-old skipped happily away with the three adults staring after her.

The nobleman shook his head and looked at the baby again. "Lillian of Tirraggen." He whispered, smiling.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome

**And the mother is revealed. Err…not quite. Okay, still with the hints. But pretty obvious hints. I think… Anyway Review pretty please XD**

**Listening to: Mariah Carey-Touch my body**

Chapter 1: Welcome 

"Milady, we're here. Milady?… We're here Milady!"

"Wha? Oh. Thanks Fai"

A face peeked out from the curtains of the carriage. Vivid green eyes that were full of curiosity peeked out from long brown bangs bleached from the sun and brushed to the side. Although the bangs and the colour of her eyes marked the young 10-year-old girl to be of the West, her slightly darker skin and her almond shaped eyes told you that she had at least a little bit of Yamani blood in her. She was petit for her age, only 4 feet 8 inches, and had the look of someone that didn't exercise much, if they did at all. A small nose, high cheekbones, a set of dimples, a chin that was too square, a mouth that was too wide and quick to smile made up the rest of the girl's face. She wore a blue dress with a green sash around her waist. A jade necklace hanged at her throat. Well-worn and sturdy black boots rested on her feet. In her hands she held a thick book with a bookmark near the end. She also had on a pair of spectacles. The healer said it was because she read too much and if 'My Lord' wanted her to 'catch' a husband, he'll make her stop. Her dad said the day he does that would be the day the healer went and married an already married 4-year-old. She was obviously a noble, and a pretty well off one too. If her massive bag after bag of belongings that the driver was struggling to get out was any indication. Beside her sat another girl, almost completely hidden by the curtains. This girl, Faia, or Fai, was also part Yamani. She was about 13 and dressed in the clothes of a maid.

Fai spoke up again. This time just a little sarcastically "Milady, don't you think you should get out of the carriage?"

"Oh right." The girl said, sheepishly.

She stumbled out of the carriage, and Fai grabbed her by the arm before she went splat on the pavement before 4 very tall women. Cheeks blushing bright red, the girl stood and curtsied in front of the intimidating and emotionless adults. The big, cold, stone castle that seemed to be foretelling doom and tragedy for anyone who steps in it looming in the background, and the scenery that's void of anything green and filled with grey mountains and the downtrodden road did not help matters either. All in all, it was a very miserable looking place, not somewhere you'd really want to send your kids. Which makes you question how many parents actually know how sad this place was.

As the carriage pulled away, taking all possibility to changing her mind with it. The girl spoke with a slightly trembling voice, "Lillian of Tirragen and this is my maid, Faia Alsood."

"Very well," said the tallest and most intimidating woman in a voice that was as cold as ice and as hard as granite.

The stare and the tone said that the woman tolerated no foolishness. Lillian swallowed hard and trembled under her gaze. She was really regretting her decision now. Maybe her mother was right, she is crazy. Craziness might run in the family, but what she got was a whole new level of crazy. Not to mention, she didn't exactly have an instructor in this way of life. Her great-grandmother was gone, the Black God rest her soul. Her grandmother was from the Yamani Isles; things were very different there. Her mother was defiantly not the type of person for this, and her sister had followed in their mother's footsteps. Truth to be told, no one really thought she'd be doing this either. She was always so quiet and reserved; she preferred books to human company other than the few she actually liked, and she never showed an interest in the stuff she was now leaving home to learn.

The tallest women said again in that same tone of voice, "I'm First Daughter Soiena. Welcome to the convent."


End file.
